freeks!
by goldeneyedgirl
Summary: title was not a mistype. please read this is an original story inspired by virals 5 teens gain super bowers and are hunted down by SOAD scientific organisation of abnormal discovery rated k for kissing
1. Chapter 1

**Freeks!**

**this is an original story **  
**all rights reserved **  
**this is about five teens who gain super powers **  
**the first five chapters will be updated closely together but the rest will probably be posted about six days apart**  
**my name is not Harry that is my brother's name I am a girl called Emily who is 12 years old**  
**the names of the others just seemed to fit the personality **  
**Jordan was inspired by Emmett from twilight**  
**Tanii is based on my personality **  
**Harry is based on my brother**  
**Lucas is there coz I wanted Tanii to have a hot crush**  
**Josie is there just so Jordan can be a protective brother**  
**and similarities to actual human beings living of dead are purely coincidence thank you**  
**short description of characters:**  
**Jordan: tall, muscly, blonde buzz cut, water blue eyes, twin of Josie**  
**Josie: tall, chestnut hair elbow length, honey eyes**  
**Harry: tall, brown curly hair, hazel-green eyes**  
**Tanii: short, red hair waist length, green eyed**  
**Lucas: hot, tall, dark hair and dark eyes**

* * *

Yeah so my name is Harry and this is the story of me and the Freeks let's start with my story shall we?

Chapter 1

Harry Ryder

Project

I was born on the 27 October 1994 (so that makes me seventeen) to Iris and Joe Ryder. My childhood was pretty uneventful so I will skip that part but one month ago my parents got a new job and we moved to Canada. I didn't have many friends in England so I kind of liked the move, you know a chance to meet new people and that so on the first day of school I tried to make friends but they all ignored me for some reason 'never mind I have my books' I thought.

Anyway today I had science and I got paired with a bunch of the loners like me because nobody wanted to be in the same group as any of us and we have to research foxes in Whistler Forest so we have arranged to meet up in one hour at the town's edge to see if we can find any fox dens.

Wow just wow we found a fox den alright but we got much more than we expected. When I got there the others were checking out a tree so to scare them I climbed the back of the tree and popped my head out and terrified the life out of them. It was hilarious!

Anyway it turned out that there was a fox den under the tree so after Lucas-oh damn you have no idea what I'm going on about do you well Lucas Stone is the brains and to the girls probably the beauty and Josie and Jordan Taylor are the twins -fraternal- and Tanii Wyte is the most girlish girl I have ever met but it seems she is unafraid to get her hands dirty. Long story short we have known each other for about 5 hours so I know as much as you do.  
Anyway while we were there we found a cabin in the woods and we knocked on to see if anyone was in but when we knocked the door swung open and inside was an old room that had obviously not been used for at least five to ten years so I went inside and checked each room but found nothing then when i came to the bedroom I noticed an opening in the ground and Jordan somehow decided to jump down the hole with the rest of us just expected to do nothing. I myself was just about to jump down when he shouted up 'Tanii come down here I need to see what is making all the noise' so she jumped down and screamed and I was shouting down that I was coming when Lucas jumped down leaving just me and Josie up there to somehow figure out how to get them back up when Jordan started climbing up a seemingly invisible ladder carrying a fox cub! Josie immediately ran over and took the fox from him while Jordan helped Tanii climb out who was closely followed by Lucas who hovered next to Tanii protectively because she had a scratch on her arm from the fox then when I looked closer I saw he was actually bandaging it up with snake-like speed and I was amazed when he said 'my adoptive parents taught me how to do standard first aid and they never let me leave home without a bandage'.

Cool.

But kind of freaky.

So anyway we all just stared at him and I swear the guy blushed so I started speaking trying to give the guy a break while mentally chiding myself for not making friends with Lucas sooner so I was just about to ask what we should do about the fox when Jordan shouted 'We can call her Twiggy!' then Tanii said 'Yes and my parents wouldn't mind me keeping him I don't think' and I was just stood there like 'why-the-hell-were-they-keeping-the-fox!?' and they all just stared at me with that duh look

About a week later we had researched on foxes and found three more dens with the help of the now almost tamed Twiggy and had finished the project with twenty-four hours to spare and the whole time we had slowly started to get to know each other and become really good friends

I had discovered Tanii's complicated family and Jordan and Josie's apparently boring family but we were all yet to discover the story of the mysterious Lucas Stone.

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story please review**

This story was beta-ed by akatsuki15

p.s guess who kidnapped ben?!

me!

ben: why am i here

i kidnapped you

ben:why

coz i felt like it god its a good thing your hot your very ...emotionless

okay i have a question for you readers

have you heard of the slenderman game if not look it up and play it i wont explain it to you but play it kay?

ben: *stares emotionlessly at a wall*

okaaaaaaaaaaaaay bye then

goldie out


	2. Chapter 2

**please read**

**please if you read can you review coz i need to know if i should keep updating**

* * *

chapter 2

lucas

lucas stone

wy name is lucas life is very complicated so listen carefully.

when i was 5 my dad started beating my mother i knew even at a young age what was happening but being so young i couldn't do anything about it

when i was 10 he started beating me as well

when i was 11 i started working out

when i was 12 i called the police but he denied charges and so did my mother but i think he threatened her

when i was 13 he murdered my mother but her last words to me were 'tell someone, dont let him kill you too' so i followed her wish and he was sentensed to life in jail for the murder yet on the day of his trial he showed no remorse and addmitted all charges and said his only regret was not killing me too

when i was 16 after 3 years of foster homes and false sympathhy i got to live with jamie and janet a 30 year old couple who work in a lab but last year they got transferred to whistler laboratory institute and i got sent o whistler prep all my moving around had left me with no friends now at 17 i was finally friends with some normal people on the planet so no wanting to spoil a good friendship i took a deep breath ant started my story when i was finished the most amazing thing happened tanii ran over and hugged me for a second i was to stunned to say or do anything but eventually i broke out of the trance and hugged her back then i laid my head on her shoulder and she kept saying im sorry ,im sorry lucas then when i asked her what for she said she had no idea then she gave me a look that said 'i will explain later' so i left it at that and we just sat and stared at each other for a moment when suddenly she kissed me on the cheek and ran of back to her seat on the other side of the cabin room blushing then harry said thats terrible mate while josie said soothingly shes in a much better place now your mother and all i could say was i know my eyes suddenly attached to my feet then suddenly tanii started going on a rant about how her 6 year old sister lucy was alwys rooting through her jewellery when she stopped mid sentence going on about a heart wolf pendant she has and asked 'did you hear that?' when josie asked what she replied 'that crashing noise' then suddenly she was at the door staring wide eyed in horror at something far off from the east of the cabin then i was at the door with her in 2 long strides staring at a small crater far off in the woods only just close enough to see then she darted of towards the crater with me following close behind when we got there i realised everybody had been following us and then suddenly harry walked over to the crater and picked out a small metiorite then flinching from the heat he threw it to me then i threw it to josie who threw it to tanii who when i saw her flinch in pain my heart started hurting so i took my shirt off and called for the meteor and caught it in my shirt to avoid burning my hands and put it down on the ground and dragged tanii over too a small pont i had seen on the way and had her wash her hands to stop the swelling while washiung my own at the same time then i went to my shirt with the meteor in and felf if it was cool enought to pick up. it was. so i picked it up and carried it over to the group who took it it turns turning it over and trying to find out what it was doing in canada then it did the strangest thing while josie was holding it it glowed gray then tanii silver then jordan brown then me green and finally harry had hold of it and it glowed blindingly bright in a brilliant shade of gold then it shot out sparks and thats the last i remember. before we all fainted.

**thank you for reading please review if i should carry on**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay heres chapter 3 ill just let you go on and read it**

chapter 3

tanii

what just happened?

i woke up to lucas skaking me and telling me to wake up when he saw i was awake he looked relived so i looked around and see everyone else still knocked out so together we started to wake them up and soon enough we were all sat aruond the meteor wondering what the hell had just happened when harry asked is everyone ok and when we all replied yes jordan said 'if were all ok then why are we just sat in the snow and lucas aren't you cold?' when lucas said he was i suddenly realised he was shirtless-and how hot he was without a shirt when i realised i had a cruch on lucas i was kinda freaked out coz were friends now so it would just be awkward if i liked him and he didn't like me anyway because of this when we all got up to leave i asked if i could speak to him coz honestly im not the kind of girl to not tell her crush she has a crush on them when he said to me 'look tanii i understand if you dont feel the same but i really like you i mean who wouldn't your smart, funny, pretty and perfect if you dont feel the same way i understand but i just had to let you know' so after that i did the only thing a sane 16 year old girl would do. i kissed him. at first he tensed up but then he fell into the kiss with full passion and when we finlly broke apart i put my head on his shoulder and whispered 'i like you too thats why i was sorry that i couldn't be there for you' and he replied 'then will you be my girlfriend?' and i just said 'yes'

so this morning when i was just about to leave for school there was a knock at the door and my dad went to open it he called to me 'tanii theres a boy here to see you he says his name is lucas' and i ran down the the stairs in my black jeans and green primark halter top while shoving on my green doc martens with what i knew to be a huge grin on my face to see him stood there in all black jeans and a tight black tee that _really_ showed off his mucles and im sure i just stood there starin at the way his silky black hair ringed his pale, brown eyed, gorgeous face until he laughed at something my dad said and i was broked out of my trance and walked over and took hold of his hand and said give me a minuit i need to get my school bag so i walked into the living room and picked it up only to get back to both of them engrossed in a conversation about cars when i asked him how he got here he said he drove and then he said jamie and janet had finally given in and bought him a off roader jeep then i grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a huge monster of a car i guessed to be a jeep then called 'bye dad!' and went to get in the passenger seat when he ran ahead and opened the passenger door for me to get in so i blushed and got in murmering 'thanks' then he ran round to the drivers he got in we started talking about the meteor that harry had taken home with him then he came to ask me about how i had heard it land i explained that ever scince the age of 6 i have had brilliand hearing for no known reason then when we were at whistler crossroads on a red light he tuked a trand of me flame red hair behind my ear and looked me in my emerald eyes and whispered 'your beautiful' my milk white skin blushed a bright red. then the light turned green and he set off again.

when we got to school he came round to my side and opened the door for me then helped me out of the monstrous car and put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to the school all the way in we had students staring at us in complete awe. probably amazed that im going out with the hottest guy in school but when i pointed this out to lucas he just laughed ans said 'actually its a reverse from that' and i was just there like oh.

anyway when we got to the group they just gawked at us as i explained what had happened then finally jordan sain to lucas while i was hugging josie in exitement 'as long as your happy man' i think thats the most emotion filled thing jordan has ever said so josie and i just squeeled some more and that was when i asked 'where is harry' then josie replied 'he texted this morning to say his head was banging and he was sick last night after he got in' to which i replied 'im sure he will be fine but how are we meant to do the presentation' me and jordan spoke about that on the way here and i will be taking over as team leader and will say his lines as well as my own'

that was when i fainted.

i woke up in the nurses office holding lucas' hand when he saw i ws aske he called nurse shore and she came in and asked how i was when i said i felt fine he explained he had carried me to the nurse once i fainted while the others had gone to history after being promised to be told what had happend

when he finished explaining i had closed my eyes to go to sleep again when he said josie and my eyes snapped open there was josie being helped in by jordan who looked a bit green .he explained that josie had threw up in history for no apparent reason and he said he himself had also been feeling sick before hand then lucas ran in to the bathroom and got a washclosh to put on josies face while nurse shore took her temperature.

the next day lucas called to say he had also been sent home for a permanent headache while jordan was permanently on the toilet and josie had been vomiting and harry had been keeping up a permanent temperature so we talked for a while before i blacked out just as m mum entered my room .

you know i should probably tell you about my family ok here it is my mum and dad separated when i was 14 and both remarried but they had a joint wedding with each other (crazy right) anyway it turns out that the people they married fell in love and they explained to my parents who then explained to them that they to had fallen in love with each other _again _so anyway they had another joint wedding with their exes and are all best friends so i still se them sometimes! now you see the reason for my strangeness! now my parents are living together again and its all happy familys.

there that explains my crazy personality doesn't it .

anyway back to life .

1 week later we had all been ill for the entire week and we had all had each others ilnesses at least once but on the friday we all woke up and apparently we had all lost all of our symptoms and had been sent in to school for the last day of the week that lunch we started to talk aboutwhy we had all been ill when all the lights went out and the automatic doors to exit the caff had locked and one of the teachers announced that there had been a blackout so we wont be able to leave until its over and since the cafeteria is underground we would have to light some candles so the dinner ladies gave one to each table and lit the candle after she left our table the flame did the strangest thing it leaned fully so that it was flat in my direction all the others stared at me and i asked jordan to swap places with me curious to see if it would follow my direction and it did when i raised my hand the flame whent straight up and grew, when i slowly lowered my hand it grew smaller then as a final part of my investigation i reached out and the flame shot off the candle and hovered above my hand when i closed my hand it died out then when i opened my hand it reappeared all through this i could feel the eyes of the others on me then i thought if i can control fire maybe i can control other elements so i placed the flame on the candle and moved over to my water i lifted my hand and all the water from the glass came running out and floated above my hand like the flame had. then i thought to test it out even more and lowered my hand over the glass and thought in my head _drop_ all the water fell into the glass and i put a finger into the glass hovering above the water any ordered _fly_ one single drop of water flew up into the air and hovered above the tip of my finger i slowly moved my hand to point to y mouth at the same time as i opened my mouth the water flew into my mouth and i swallowed. At that moment the lights came on and brought me back to reality. the others were staring at me in amazement so seeing that the others were to amazed to do anything i lowered my hand palm down to the table while thinking _out_ and the candle went the bell went so i just smirked and said meet me at the cabin tonight while all the while i was thinking what the hell is going on!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

josie taylor

powers

okay well this feels strange telling people about me story but here goes .my name is josie taylor and i am 16 years old. im small have chestnut brown hair and honey coloured eyes and im kinda pretty if you ask me but people dont like me because i like to read a lot and most of the time i just sit and read so people call me bookworm not to be mean just because they dont know my name. my family is kinda boring so you dont need to know anything about them exept for the fact that jordan is my twin but were not identical .

the morning of the blackout we had done the science project as we weere all ill for the week she was showing then and we hadnt been able to do ours .it was actually quite good it ws about foxes in their natural habitat and we got full marks thanks to harry who while he was sick had put together a perfect powerpoint with the information we had given him.

anyway during the blackout we had discovered tanii could control some of the elements so we were meeting at the cabin after school to discuss it and i was taking with me a water bottle and a box of matches but when i got there ther was a note on the table saying

go right you will see a lake we are at the waters edge meet us there harry

so i followed the instructions and found the lake where jordan and harry were talking loudly to each other when i got there i realised harry was being dared to walk on the frozen lake i just chuckled and went over to a rock at the lakes edge watching them wondering were tanii and lucas were when they stepped out of the bushes and came over to mewatching as harry took a very slow and carefull step onto the ice and realising how thik it was took another few stepps and suddenly the ice broke and he went under at the same time i screamed 'no!' then suddenly he was on the other side of the lake facing me soaked. he had teleported.

to the other side of the lake.

at that moment we all started running towards him tanii and me being the fastest getting there first and tanii as soon as she was a foot away stopped and lifted her hands and all the water in his clothes came rushing out into a huge ball above his head and she guided it back to the lake whil he stood there shaking

i hugged him grabbed hold of him and did the only thing i could think of doing then and comforted him with soothing words and guided him in the direction of the cabin. when we got there i tat him down and went to get some of the hot chocolate we had placed there after getting him a thik blanket when i returned he was speaking to tanii jordan and lucas so i gave each of them a hot chocolate then sat next to harry with my own. harry turned to me and smiled and i wondered what it would be like to be harry for the day when i heard a whoooosh noise and my vision went blurry then it cleared and the soud stopped and everyone was staring at me but when i said 'what?' my voice sounnded off, deep, male, it sounded like...harry? then harry turned to me and said 'um no offence josie but you look like me' at the same tiime as tanii wordlessly showed me my reflection on the compact mirror in her hand. harry was right i was an exact copy of him clothes and jordan said in amazement 'god tanii can control the elements harry can teleport and now josie can shape shift what do i get?' then he got up and started walking towards the door to the kitchen and tripped knocking over a vase in the prosses whitch lucas was suddenly on the other side of the room to catch and falling through the door and i mean literally _through_ the door anyway we all ran over to him and we were right there when he cried 'i can friggin walk through walls!' we all laughed and helped him up then he remembered lucas 'wait did you catch the vase?' 'yes' 'damn thats cool!' 'i know' and they both just stood there i was just like 'um how do i change back' and harry said think about yourself so i did and it worked i heard the whoooosh noise and my vision went blurry then it all stopped and i checked to see in the mirror and i looked fine.

**thnx for reading reviews are my life source**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

jordan taylor

walking through walls is so friggin epic!

okay my story is the same as josies but not lhe looks we may be twins but were nothing alike

im tall have a blonde buzz cut and watery blue eyes from my mums side of the family.

oh, and i can walk through walls we found out last night.

anyway we were at the cabin and tanii was telling us how twiggy was fine and she was settling in well at her house but the week after she would have to set her loose because the vet had said she was now strong enough to be on her own. tanii had been upset at that but she explained she knew it was for the best then harry interupted her and said 'look tanii we understand if you dont want to talk about these powers we seem to have gained but we need too find out how we got them so stop distracting the point and listen' then he spoke to all of us 'look we seem to have gained powers and i am curious to how we got them and what else we can do i think we got them when we were shocked by the meteor'-he pulled the meteor out of his bag-'and the illness seemed to be a side affect now lets test our selves we need to test what seems to be our power tanii you seem to be able to control the elements jordan you can walk through walls i can teleport lucas you have a 6th scense josie you can shape shift tanii you need to try and control air and earth so we will start with you '

he wlked outside and told tanii to try and lift a rock and she lifted her hand palm up and the rock rose into the air she put it down and before harry could say anything she started twisting her finger and a mini tornado hovered above her hand then she shot it at harry and he was blown into a tree well nearly was because he teleported at the last second and it ended up smashing into a bush .

'well we've got that handled' he said.

lucas your turn im going to throw several objects at you at the same time catch as many as you can so harry threw a rock a cup a book and taniis purse at him and he caught them all.

all i could say was 'that was so epic' then lucas said you know thats not all i can see the caterpillar on that tree over there eating a leaf and i can actually see its teeth and i can hear the small crunch and on the way here i decided to run and in 30 seconds i was at the cabin when i had been at least half a mile away now i realise i must have ran super fast.

wiked.

* * *

**um yeah you know what to do**

** hit that button plumcakes**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiiiiiiiiii

Guess what readers I have officially kidnapped Ben !

He is now duct taped to a chair in my attic!

He will be part of my chapter notes now! Yay !

Anyway sorry this isn't a real chapter but until I get 1 more review I won't post the next 3 chapters I have ready okay all the review has to say is'Update soon!' or something do so it.

AlsoI can't help but notice that people r deserting the story! well I just want to say I'm very hurt so help me and review they make me happy and me happy meant more story review press that Kind of greyish coloured review button like now!

P.S I also get annoyed when people post a chapter that isn't really a chapter so I feel ya but I just needed it out there

Thanks from Emily

Ben: fhvmvfjcst

I think what he means is thanks for reading bye!

Ben: *manages to get duct tape off his mouth* no what I meant was help she is a evil-

Me: hey there are childeren reading this!

Ben: *mumbles* female dog

Me: hey! That's still not nice

Ben: who cares get me out of he-

Me: you know I'm just gonna press the update button


	7. Chapter 7

guys im really sorry but i cant write any more

the chapters i had ready just werent good enough so i deleted them so my story is officially up for adoption so ... yeah... pm me for details


End file.
